The Amazing Rocket Hood: Chapt. 2
The Amazing Rocket Hood: Chapter 2 is a 2018 American animated superhero story written by Darlene Paguio, it is the sequel to The Amazing Rocket Hood and second installment of the book series. Synopsis The plot picks up directly after the events of the first film and follows Scott Jones is back for next level when he was hired by bounty hunter community called Famous Inc. Their CEO was Chester Johnson who worked at WinTech send him to take down Tragichanicals, a ink creatures that belong to blue skinned alien race, the Chosen Ones. Scott must uncover the secret behind the Chosen race within their alliance between Tragichanicals and humans. Plot In 2016, Jeremiah Luis Allan, requested to track down Elizabeth who has passion obsessed with aliens especially Tragichanicals, an ink alien creature that came when she was very young which made her father assumed that she was captured. Nine years later, they have their daughter named Daisy, but Eliza and Daisy captured which lead Jeremy to become Dark Blood. Thirty-three years later in 2045, after being defeated when the futures changed, Dark Blood finds himself in visions of his family and decided to find them with help of Mia who rally him to be recruited along with her father, General Issac Anderson who recruited Jeremy back. Meanwhile, after being attacked by tentacled Tragichanical, Scott Jones returned to Grimsborough despite realized Dark Blood’s nature while he also meets a woman named Daisy Winter (but it was actually an adult Daisy who survived). That day, Scott and Daisy finds an offer presented to then by Timmy Jimmy Winter, a the owner of WinTech, a telecommunications corporation. Winter and his son Tim, the genius inventor behind WinTech technology, propose a publicity stunt to regain the public's trust in peace as well as selling their inventions for future and investigate the sightings. Scott is chosen to spearhead the stunt under Winter’s recruitment and companioned with Daisy. After receiving a mission to destroy a savage dino-like ink, the Omega, on the Neptune planet. As Daisy was captured by Omega, Scott comfort it and kills it. He and Daisy begins rigorous training while awaiting more work for the next one months. Leaving for next mouth once again, Chester shows Scott that the plan is flourishing with sentient ink created by the Chosen Ones, an martians that threatening the world. Chester tells Scott he needs to travel to the planet, find the Chosen Ones, and end the threat. Though the mission is meant to be classified, Scott companioned with Daisy, but Scott isn’t overwhelmed by the neighbor bullies led by Will Bell and his younger sister Olivia So they track them down to victimizing them but Will and Olivia separated in spaceship. Although at the Chosen Planet, Will and Olivia were captured by Tragichanical creatures and Scott manages to make rescue them, killing them. After he passed out until he recovered from the fight, Dark Blood, who arrived with General Anderson and others in time to join them while Chester also come too with squads in armors. They meet a trickers named Merlin whom Issac was actually same name and he was his pet. Merlin also teached Scott on find his true potential and Will gave up of bones of hyena whom Scott recognized as his long lost pet, Nick. After escaping a Inkcodile attack, Will notices that the Tragichanicals was protecting its family and Chosen Ones includes humans when he was almost crushed by a rock which lead the Inkcodile to rescue him, He attempts to convince Scott to spare the Tragichanicals, but Scott refused and kicked him out with his sister. In the pit, The kids realized that Dark Blood is Daisy’s father when Martin confirms that respelled the Famous Corp logo to reveal the "Famous" as "InFamous". Upon realizing Chester's intentions, the kids is then ambushed by InFamous employees. Category:Fan art Category:The Amazing Rocket Hood book series Category:The Amazing Rocket Hood Category:Darlene Paguio book Category:Sequels and Prequels Category:Wattpad Stories